Kotor: The sweet box of memories
by Revan Sama
Summary: What if there was no need for Revan to leave? What if true peace was already established? What kind of life would he live? Small One shots of Revan and Bastila's normal life.


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars knights of the old republic (after).

Characters/ Pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila shan, Vaner Shan (their son) and the kotor 1 crew.

Genre: Romance and family.

Summary: What if there was no need for Revan to leave? What if true peace was already established? What kind of life would he live?  
Small One shots (not necessary in order) of Revan and Bastila's normal life.

**-Kotor: The sweet box of memories-**

_**Chapter one: poetry.**_

Coruscant's sunset can be really beautiful at this hour. The bright red colour of the sky was outstanding.  
With such a beautiful serenity, Revan went back home after finishing some work at the Jedi temple.  
The council was still angry because of his wedding with Bastila, they said he had corrupted her and some other nonsense (he didn't listen much), but in the end they had compromised that if he would stop talking about his nonsense about love, they would accept his marriage with Bastila.

However...now that they accepted it, he had a ton of work to do at the jedi temple.

Well, now all this is over...for now and Revan could go back to the place he belong...

Their apartment.

It was small but big enough for three people to live there.  
He couldn't wait to have the "welcome back" of his beloved wife after such boring...no...hard work.

He could feel her presence behind the door because of the force bond they share.

As he opened the door : "Bastila? I'm home."

She wasn't in the living room. How odd, usually, she could feel when he would come home and would already be there.

"Bastila?" he went looking in the kitchen, she wasn't there.

Then the bedroom?

There she was : "Bast...ila?" Revan found his wife, Bastila Shan, writing something and in deep thoughts.

But that wasn't what made Revan's heart stop...It was her expression, such gentle eyes and kind smile while writing down whatever she was writing.

As she opened her heart to him, Bastila has revealed more of herself to him than before.

Her beautiful smile, her pouting face, her angry face, her crying face, her anxiety and insecure feelings.  
Each of those feelings she felt, happy or not, unselfish or selfish, all of those were really precious to Revan.

The more she show them to him, the more he felt close to her.

But this...this expression she had, such gentleness, such innocence...

Revan's heart was pounding painfully against his chest.

...So there are sides of you I haven't seen yet... He smiled happily to himself.

She seemed to realise that someone was staring at her for a while, she looked back and seemed surprise.

"Ah! Revan? You are already back?"

"Already? But Bastila, it's already evening."

She looked at the clock : "It's already this late? I'm sorry Revan, I was a bit busy"

Bastila was now looking at her husband and her beautiful smile was revealed.

"Welcome home, Revan."

So bright and sweet...so different from when they were searching the star map to stop Malak.

It was a side that she showed only after telling him her feelings.

He smiled as well and said : "I'm home."

Then he looked curiously at what she was doing. After noticing her husband's curiosity, her face became bright red.

"What were you doing? Seems like you were writing something..."

She seemed even more embarrassed : "I-It's nothing of your concern. Don't worry about it."

It made his curiosity worst.

"Come on, Bastila! I just want to read what you wrote! Unless..." He seemed sad : "Unless you don't want me to..."

Seeing the sad face of her husband make Bastila heart broken.

At the same time she wanted to hide what she was writing and she wanted to show him.

What a dilemma...Until she saw him, reading out loud her writing on the datapad.

"Revan! ! ! Ugh...you are impossible!"

After finishing reading, Revan's eyes widen and said : "This is...poetry?"

He looked back at his wife and her face was red as a apple.

"I had no idea you could write poetry!"

"I wrote them since when I became part of the Jedi order..."

She smiled bitterly and said : "You must think it's stupid..."

He shook his head and said : "No! It's really great!"

He began to read them again, and as he do so, his eyes became more gentle.

"Bastila, your style in poetry is just like yourself. Kind, strong and beautiful."

Warm and cold.

Sweet and bitter.

Light and darkness.

Bastila's poetry was not just sad or happy, there were both.

It was both of them blending together. Short but smooth and beautiful.

"Revan...you don't have to be so nice to me." said Bastila.

"What are you saying? I'm not being nice. Oh, I didn't read that one."  
But as soon as he wanted to read it, Bastila took the datapad and hide it behind her back. Her face was blank.

"Bastila?"

"Not that one!" She said then she ran away to hide it somewhere.

"But Bas-"

"NO!"

After this event, she apologies to him for her behaviour but asked him not to ask about that poem again.

At night, Revan was wondering...Why not that one? Was it something special? Or could it be...

? ! "Gasp"

Could it be, a poem for her first love? !

Which could not be him? !

What the hell? !

...

Feeling down, insecure and uneasy; Revan asked an extra help for his next mission :

FINDING OUT WHAT IS THAT POEM ABOUT !

"You asked me to come here only for this?" Asked Mission Vao.

"Yeah, you're the only one who could help me with this, Mission." said Revan.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to have an angry Jedi housewife on the back, you know..."

"Jedi doesn't get angry..." Said Revan

"This is Bastila we're talking about..." Said Mission

...

Oh...

Yeah...

Right...

"I get it Mission...What do you want in return?"

"Well! I thought you would never ask! When we find the datapad I want to look at that poem!"

Revan's face became blank.

"Are you mad?! She doesn't want ME, her husband to see it, and YOU want to see it? No way! Besides, I don't want to have a double yellow Lightsaber stuck in the ass."

"Either we look at it both, or nothing." said Mission

Suddenly, someone called Mission on her comlink, it was Zaalbaar.

"Whine in wookies language"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know big Z, I'm coming right now like I promise."

"Sorry Revan, Big Z is hungry and I promise I would treat him a meal. Think of my proposition (wink)" After That, she left.

"Fine , I'll look by myself!"

After searching for a while, alone, Revan couldn't find it.

He was the hero of the galaxy, a prodigy, he won the Mandalorians War and he couldn't find where his wife put the datapad with her last poem  
that she didn't want him to see!

Why would she hide it from him? When he was going to read it, her face was white as if she saw a ghost...

As Revan sat on their bed, he felt something hard under the bed...at Bastila's side.

Could it be? ! Why didn't I thought about it earlier? !

He looked under the bed and indeed it was there.

Finally he could see what she was hiding from him.

"Let's see..."

...

? !

"This is..."

_...I thought just being in love with you was enough  
I couldn't confess even if I wanted to  
I was happy with it being a secret  
But Just for now..._

_...My feverish madness is pierced by the blades of the angels.  
I am fallen from my closest companions.  
Cry like a child, until the final judgment arrives.  
Plagued by sin, I cannot hear the world nor its wonders.  
Under the infinite blue sky, the fate make us meet again.  
As if I had been bewitched by your dreams, the world found its colours.  
Only in the drift and the debauchery of this world so sad.  
I who have betrayed and you who loved me...  
My sweet and bitter forbidden fruit._

...

"Revan! I'm home." She came back from shopping for food.

"Sorry, I'm late, but I was talking to mother, I've met her on the road and...Revan?"

As she enter the bedroom, she found him there, on their bed, asleep.  
She approached the bed and touched her husband face softly and gently not to wake him up.

This man who had such a terrible past...decided to spent the rest of his life with her.  
It made her so happy that her heart beat faster. She had a cold attitude with him at first even thought he was just being kind...  
Even when she said sorry, even when she betrayed him by falling to the dark side he forgave her...

You are too gentle with me...

"...Bastila..." he mumbled.

He was still asleep, but hearing him whispering her name made her really happy. And what he said next made her blush and her heart stop beating :  
"...I...love you...more than...anyone...in the world..."

Her expression turned into a gentle one and lay down on the bed next him.

As she hugged him tightly and as he returned the gesture, they went both to world of dreams.

A world without Sith and Jedi.

Without Darkness and light to worry about.

A world just for the two of them

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_


End file.
